Hyur
Hyur is a race not originally from Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV, its members having migrated there and brought their technology with them. They are similar to the humes of Final Fantasy XI and the Ivalice setting; in fact, on the alternate world the First, they are known as Humes. A Hyur Midlander is the representative of the player point of view in the intro of the game as well as the image of the Final Fantasy XIV cover and advertisement. Now, the Hyur takes the role of a warrior in trailers related to the Realm Reborn re-release and also appears in the promotional illustration by Yoshitaka Amano for the 25th Anniversary of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Profile Diversity Boasting the largest population in Eorzea, the Hyur came from neighboring continents and islands in three great migratory waves bringing along a sophisticated technology and complex ethos tempered by the breadth of the outside world. They rapidly became a driving force behind cultural progress, and are now widely attributed with spearheading advances in Eorzean civilization. One of the Hyur's strengths is the staggering variety of languages and social institutions they exhibit. This is said to account for their conviction in individual freedom, though it also results in a relative lack of solidarity and group cohesion. Two distinct groups now exist among the Hyur: Highlanders, denizens of mountainous areas, and Midlanders, who reside in lower elevations. Midlanders The Midlander clan comprises over half of the total population of Eorzea's Hyur. They have established themselves throughout every city in the realm and lead lives as diverse as their heritage, though they are marginally more common and prominent in Gridania than elsewhere (partly because most or all of the Padjal are born from Midlander families). Trained in letters from infancy, the Midlanders are generally more educated than many of the other races and clans. Highlanders The Highlanders derive their name from a long tradition of inhabiting Eorzea's mountainous regions, particularly Gyr Abania and its proud city-state of Ala Mhigo. Compared to their Midland brethren, the Highlanders are larger in build. Although Highlanders were originally common in Ala Mhigo, the state's conquest by Garlemald has driven them all across Eorzea in great waves of refugees. The largest number of them can be found in and around Ul'dah, as the refugees were attracted by tales of Ul'danian wealth—only to learn of the other side of ruthless Dunesfolk business practices. Many are now found on the streets of Ul'dah, huddled outside its walls or in the refugee camp referred to (some would say mockingly) as "Little Ala Mhigo". However, the great Highlander diaspora did not just send them to Ul'dah, and they can be found more or less everywhere across Eorzea. Originally only male Highlanders were playable, but in A Realm Reborn females became playable characters as well, and generally received a distinct model from the Midlander women (Midlander models having been previously used to represent Highlander women). Naming conventions Hyuran names follow relatively simple European-inspired naming conventions, with most Eorzean Midlander names being "Anglic" in origin, while Highlander names have a more Germanic or Scandinavian feel. A number of minor "Midlander" characters in A Realm Reborn come from the land of Doma on the continent of Othard; they have names based more heavily on real-life Japanese naming conventions. Starting attributes The following table shows the level 1 attributes for each class a hyur can take: ;Midlanders ;Highlanders Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV Completing the Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest earns the party Eorzean-themed attires, including the Glamour Prism: Hyur for Prompto Argentum. Gallery Player Hyur FFXIV Portrait Art.jpg|Portrait art. HyurM.png|CG Midlander bust. This is the basis for "the" CGI Midlander. HyurF.png|Female CG Midlander bust. One of the two "detailed" CG models currently unused. STAND6HyurF FINAL.png|Female hyur full render. HyurHighland stand.jpg|Male highlander hyur. HyurHighland m bust.jpg|Male highlander bust. HyurMidland f bust.jpg|Female midlander bust. HyurMidland m bust.jpg|Male midlander bust. HyurMidland stand.jpg|Male and female midlander hyur. FFXIV 2.0 Hyur Artwork.jpg|Hyur artwork. Ff14-hyuran.jpg|A male hyur render. Trivia * Despite the male CG Midlander's prominence in promotional materials, there is a second detailed CG model of a black-haired female Midlander that has not been used in any other media or promotional material since the game's original launch, and was not featured in the game's original opening cinematic. The only other known high-detail CG model that is otherwise unused is that of the male plainsfolk Lalafell. * As of 2014, Hyur is the most popular race of ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, with 35% of the players playing as one.http://imgur.com/a/pEzlr See also * Ascian * Padjal References de:Hyuran fr:Hyur pt-br:Hyur Category:Playable races in Final Fantasy XIV